Yagami Intimate Family Event!
by omg-wtf.com
Summary: Soichiro and Sachiko are celebrating their wedding anniversary! The guests on the list are very interested to meet each other...


**I disclaim.**

**And I really need to stop rambling straight from my head. **

**What. Even. Is. This. *combusts* Why is there so much Sayu I've only watched the anime and she appears for about 5 seconds total. Oh well. Hsoihvwiowhafvsafoi2389uwaaoifhefnwklmret5rea. **

X

_You are cordially invited to the 20__th__ wedding anniversary of Yagami Soichiro & Sachiku._

L regarded the card held delicately between his fingers and thumbs. He remembered Soichiro as a Chief of Police in some area of Japan; they'd worked closely together on a case a few years back. This celebration, technically, would not be advantageous to L in any way...but he was bored. No interesting cases had made themselves known to him recently, and he quite felt like a change of scenery. Watari booked the flight, and L began to make plans to smuggle sweets past Border Control.

X

Misa Amane held the invitation card in her hand and squealed. She dropped down backwards onto her bed and squealed some more, limbs flailing. "Misa-Misa is invited to Light-kun's personal family event! That must mean Light-kun and Misa-Misa are SERIOUS!"

Misa phoned her agent to book the day off, her stylist to prepare an outfit, and Light, to remind him that she loved him and he was perfect in every way.

X

Touta Matsuda, upon receiving his invitation card to the anniversary dinner party, proceeded to pump his fist into the air and shout "Alright! Woo!" into his empty apartment a few times. He'd bought a gift weeks in advance and had already spent weeks planning what to wear. Excitedly, he phoned up his good friend Shuichi Aizawa, who promptly called him an idiot and hung up.

X

Returning home, Aizawa saw a handwritten envelope amongst the bills and official letters. He opened the invitation card, read it and tossed it aside. Minutes later, he received a call from a hyperactive Matsuda, whom he promptly called an idiot and hung up.

X

Light Yagami was staring out of the window in English class – bored to death, as he'd already read, studied and mastered the specification for the year – when his phone began to ring, slicing the dull atmosphere in the room like a knife. He jumped in his seat; who would ring him now?

"Ah, excuse me!" he apologised to the general direction of the front of the room.

"That's alright, Light, you go outside and take that," the teacher beamed, happy to halt the lesson for his favourite pupil; the rest of the class were perfectly content for their learning to be interrupted if it was for the most popular guy in school to take a phonecall.

Light escaped the room just in time for Sayu's picture to appear on his phone's screen. He sighed as he held it to his ear and pressed 'accept'.

"Sayu, I was in class!"

"Oops, sorry, Light!" his sister giggled. "I forgot. I have a free study hour because of the quadratics test tomorrow! Except I don't really feel like studying right now...hey, do you think you could help me out with it later?"

Light gave a small smile at his younger sibling's babbling; he could never stay mad at Sayu for long. "Sure, if you promise to pay attention this time. Is that why you called me in the middle of class, Sayu?"

"Oh, right, no, Mom was trying to get through to you this morning but there must've been bad reception because she says she kept getting voicemail. But she got through to me and asked me to tell you that Dad told her that he needs you to pick up one of his friends from the airport afterschool – he's coming to the anniversary dinner this weekend, but he's from, like, England or something. I think he's staying with us – mom says that dad says that he's kind of a big deal and won't stay in a hotel. Well, I reckon that if he's too fussy to stay at a hotel he's going to be too fussy for our sofa, huh?"

Light could feel a migraine developing, and decided to interrupt before his ears fell off. "Sayu, would you focus for a second? What's this guy's name?"

"Right, sorry! I think he's called...uh...Ryuzaki!"

X

When Light pulled up outside the airport a few hours later, for what felt like the first time in his life, he was lost. He knew where he was, of course; he just didn't know the full name, or appearance, of the stranger he was supposed to be picking up. Which meant that he was unprepared. Which he was not comfortable with.

L, of course, knew everything there was to know (on paper) about the student that would be escorting him to his ex-colleague's abode. He instantly recognised the small car that pulled up in front of him and the boy sitting in its driver's seat, looking a little confused and upset. He lifted his suitcase awkwardly in his distinctive grip , unused to having to carry his own things, and approached with caution, not wanting to startle the already nervous-looking young man.

Light's head jerked up at the sound of knuckles on the passenger side window. His jaw dropped when he saw, pressed up against the glass, a pale, panda-like face with hauntingly large, dark, sunken eyes and a shock of messy black hair. Clearly a young man – surely this couldn't be Ryuzaki, his father's superior? He'd expected someone much older, and less...unusual-looking.

L continued staring, fascinated, through the window, till eventually Light leaned over to unlock the door. L immediately climbed in; Light recoiled. From here, he could see that the man was actually quite attractive, in a very unique way. Not that he paid any particular attention, of course.

"Light Yagami?" L knew this already; he just felt that politeness might help the troubled-looking boy (actually, at a calculated 98% chance of success, it was almost guaranteed to help calm him down). Sure enough, Light's tense muscles relaxed, and his mouth snapped shut. He nodded.

"Ryuzaki...?"

"Yes." L offered no more information. He threw his suitcase into the backseat with unexpected strength – his horrific posture suggested otherwise. Light also noted the casual, baggy jeans and plain, long-sleeved tee, being quite image-conscious himself. He frowned a little, still staring, for a few long moments, at the young man's feet rested on the car seat, knees pulled in to his chest. L suddenly twisted his neck to shoot a defensive, questioning glance Light's way; he cleared his throat and turned the key in the ignition.


End file.
